


couldn't wash it away

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amnesia, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Concussions, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Happy Steve Bingo, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Retrograde Amnesia, mostly fluffy cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Bucky cuddles a concussed Steve after a car accident.





	couldn't wash it away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square B-1 (amnesia), and MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square I-4 (cuddling).
> 
> The title is take from the song [ "Ordinary Love" by U2](https://open.spotify.com/track/5K8cyMKcnG4rx5ocW3u7OW?si=4aOdazlvT7iak61QTZjpDQ).  
> Bono, Burton, Brian J., Clayton, Adam C., The Edge, and Mullen, Jr., Larry J. (2013). Ordinary Love (Extraordinary Mix). [Recorded by U2]. On _Songs of Experience (Deluxe edition)_. [Audio File]. Dublin, Ireland: Island Records.

It had happened so fast, one minute everything was fine, the next… not. Steve didn’t remember much about what happened, just a flash of color and a loud crashing noise, followed by police sirens and an insistent light in his eyes. He later learned that he’d been in a car accident, though his was the worst injury. 

The doctors at the hospital diagnosed him with a broken arm, a moderate concussion, and retrograde amnesia. It was after they’d x-rayed his arm and were scheduling when he’d get it set, that Bucky showed up, an overnight bag in one hand and his phone in the other as he talked to someone called “Stark.” 

The doctors told Bucky that, once they’d set his arm, Steve would be on concussion watch, and he’d have to be woken every hour. Bucky nodded, taking notes and writing down everything, since Steve would occasionally ask a question a second time. The doctors told him not to worry about it, unless Steve was still doing it in a few days, since the concussion itself could be causing the amnesia.

Once they’d put a cast on his arm and wheeled him back to his room, the doctor’s had given Bucky all the information about how to keep the cast dry during a shower and instructions for Steve’s pain medication. Once the doctors left, Steve was lying on the hospital bed, looking small and cold. Bucky had asked the nurses some questions about Steve, and promptly pulled a blanket and a pair of warm socks from the overnight bag, before putting the socks on Steve’s cold feet. Bucky carefully wrapped the blanket around Steve, taking care to avoid snagging any IV lines. He then pulled two inflatable pillows from the overnight bag, inflating them and putting one behind Steve’s back. He held onto the other one for a moment, before carefully sliding onto the bed and arranging Steve into his arms. With a content sigh, Steve relaxed and soon fell into a restless sleep that was interrupted when Bucky had to wake him up an hour later. Steve grumbled his way through a few questions, before asking Bucky how he’d ended up in the hospital, again.

“You were in a car accident - don’t worry about that, Stark’s taking care of it. The docs say you’ve got a broken arm, and you hit your head, so I’ve to go to keep waking you up. They didn’t say anything about cuddling, though, so I’m staying right here.”

Steve made a contented noise, relaxing against Bucky and eventually falling asleep. Their conversation was repeated almost every hour through the night, though Steve asked a few questions about the accident and when Bucky got to the hospital. 

The day nurse came in to check on Steve. She smiled when she saw Bucky cuddled up against him, the two of them barely fitting on the bed. They stayed that way, cuddled against each other, until the doctors came to do a few tests to see if they could release Steve into Bucky’s care. Bucky helped Steve clean up a bit in the small ensuite bathroom, before sliding them both back into their embrace on the uncomfortable and too-small hospital bed. 

Fortunately, Steve was released into Bucky’s care, though Bucky was cautioned to wake him up every two hours, but just for that night. Finally, after a mountain of paperwork, Steve was allowed to leave. Natasha came to pick them up, having dropped Bucky off at the hospital the day before, and Sam was waiting to help Bucky get Steve up to their third-floor walk-up apartment. 

Once they were in their apartment, Sam explained that Stark had made sure that the fridge and cabinets were stocked (he’d insisted that Sam had gone shopping, going so far as to hand over one of his many credit cards), and that Bucky was to call one of them if he needed anything, day or night. Bucky nodded, and sent them on their way, since he knew Steve just wanted to cuddle on the couch while watching something on Netflix. The couch was comfortable enough for them to spend the night like that, since Bucky still had to wake Steve up. 

Steve still couldn’t remember what happened (Bucky was informed about the retrograde amnesia, and the doctor’s cautioned him that Steve might never remember exactly what happened) and his arm hurt as it healed but he was otherwise fine. Bucky prepared some food, since Steve didn’t eat breakfast, and settled himself on the couch, pulling Steve into his arms, as they had done at the hospital. Steve found something he wanted to watch (Bucky was reasonably sure this show was that British baking show everyone was talking about), and they cuddled on the couch, Steve occasionally falling asleep. 

“Who’d have thought,” Steve mumbled sleepily, “me getting amnesia from a car crash would lead to all this cuddling. I like it. The cuddling, not the accident that I can’t remember.” Bucky smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
